


The New Model

by angryschnauzer



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Tractor Porn, dubiously ‘safe’ sex (reader is on the pill), princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Returning home to your parents farm your father ask you to go pickup some spare parts from the tractor dealership in town where you run into someone from high school, someone who has changed a whole lot more than you expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the below post where @sfdce started the whole idea of hometown-fuckboy-grown-up-Chris. I added to it, and it kind of snowballed. Which is how i found myself writing tractor smut, perusing the John Deere website, and somehow challenging myself to write a kink i hadn’t done before - Daddy Kink. I therefore apologize if its crap, but its my first time writing this kink!  
> http://angryschnauzer.tumblr.com/post/151376881970/marvel-lucy-sfdce-chrisevansisbeautiful

The New Model

You watched as your father worked on the old tractor in the barn, listening to the radio as it played barely recognisable songs there was so much static. He was working hard as always, proud of the care he took of his farm machinery that your family used to tend the Orchards that your farm was state wide famous for. And even though you had moved away years ago, carving out a career as an architect, you still found these familiar old surroundings comfortable.

“Hey Papa, how’s it going?”

He looked up from the engine of the ancient John Deere and grinned a toothless smile at you, years of chewing tobacco and sucking candies had left him with a sparse smile, but he was still your Papa;

“Hey there, how’s my little cherry pit?”

You couldn’t help but to smile at the affectionate nickname he gave you, walking up to him and planting a kiss on his cheek;

“I’m good. A little achy from the drive but good” you looked at the old tractor he was working on; “Everything ok with the old gal?”

“Sure, just tinkering. I got some replacement parts for the cylinders in at Evans & Sons that I need to pickup for it, they’ll make her hum a good ‘un”

When your father mentioned the tractor dealership in town your mind immediately moved back to high school, and the Evans brothers that seemed to dominate every sport possible. One brother in particular came to the forefront of your mind; Chris. He had been the high school fuckboy; cocksure and pure jock, he’d been halfway between charmer and creep, knowing that he was good at getting the girls, and had no shame in running two – or even more – girls at the same time.

As much as you’d wanted to despise him, you had secretly always wanted to have his attention for just the briefest of moments, yet he wasn’t interested in a bookworm like yourself. You’d been under his radar when it came to anything romantic or even vaguely sexual, instead all he knew you as was the girl that always knew what assignment was due and when. You smiled to yourself; he was probably still the same, worse no doubt nowadays. Probably long gone from town, snagged some football scholarship and leaving a trail of heartbroken sports groupies in his wake.

Your father checked his pocket watch and frowned;

“Everything ok Papa?”

“Dang it... I can’t leave the ol’ gal like this, but I need to get those spares before they close...”

“You want me to go get them?”

“Do ya’ mind Cherry Pit? You wanna take the truck?”

You shook your head;

“Naw, it’s ok Papa, I’ll walk. It’s not far if I go through the Apple orchard and then it’s just up the track to the highway. I can be there in thirty minutes” you gave your father a hug as you turned to go; “Plus I could do with the walk after that long drive”

He was already back under the hood of the tractor before you’d even left the barn, smiling to himself as he hummed along to the radio. As much as you loved your life in the city, you loved these occasional weekends home with your parents, reminding you that what you left behind wasn’t all bad.

~*~

Your walk through the orchards had been filled with the scents of the farm, of crisp apples and freshly cut grass, and you’d found yourself lingering a little longer than you’d intended amongst the trees, so long that once you’d reached the track you’d had to quicken your pace in order to get to the dealership before they closed.

As you covered the last few hundred yards along the smooth paved highway you realised that the evening was encroaching faster than you’d expected; so used to street lighting and bright store fronts that seemed to stretch out dusk in the city, when it came to the country you forgot that when you were home it got dark quickly. When you saw the lights on at the dealership you let out a sigh of relief. There didn’t seem to be many people around – in fact the place was deserted – but you hoped you had made it in time.

Crossing the open parking lot you ran up to the door and pulled on the handle, glancing down at it when the door didn’t budge. Looking up you realised you were face to face with the rather obvious sign that hung on a little string on the inside of the door; ‘Sorry we’re closed!’

“Dammit!”

Peering through the window you could still see lights on in the offices at the back of the surprisingly modern showroom so you knocked on the glass;

“Hello? Is anyone still here?”

For a moment you waited before you knocked again, putting your face up to the glass and shielding it with your hand from the bright glare of the parking lot lights, and that’s when you finally saw _him_ ;

“Chris...”

Even in the shadows of the office you could see he had changed, his face had filled out; a strong jaw line and chiselled cheekbones, his blue eyes sparkling in the low light. As he got nearer to the door he smiled, but it wasn’t a customer service smile... oh no, you had seen that smile many years before, but alas never used on you.

Taking a step back as he unlocked the door and held it open for you, letting you step inside nervously;

“Hi Chris”

He continued to smile at you, finally speaking and his voice sent shockwaves through you, it had deepened and was smooth like aged bourbon;

“Doll... wow, look at you; you’ve all gone and grown up”

Suddenly you were eighteen years old again and nervous as hell, raking a hand through your hair as you nervously chewed your lip;

“Umm... sorry... I came to pick up Papa’s spares for the tractor...”

“Sure thing Doll”

Again with the Doll thing... you followed Chris as he led you through the showroom and into the workshop at the back of the building where you stopped in your tracks;

“Wow...”

Chris stopped and looked around, following your gaze until he grinned;

“You like it?”

You stared up at the huge green tractor, its paintwork shining in the sparse light, its wheels as tall as you were;

“Is that the new 8000 John Deere?”

For all the effort you had made to convert your life into the city mindset, you were still a country girl at heart, and when it came to tractors this was the equivalent of the latest Ferrari. You watched as Chris walked over to it, placing his hand on the smooth paint;

“It’s the 8400R, top of the line... just came in yesterday”

You walked around the vehicle, gazing up at the hulk of machinery;

“What’s the load capacity on this? 16000lbs?”

Chris shook his head;

“18700lbs. 400 horsepower”

You found yourself letting out a low moan that was usually only reserved for the bedroom. The tractor nerd in you was having a wet dream right there and then, so much so that you’d almost forgotten that Chris was even there until he spoke;

“You know, you’re still the same as you were high school Doll...”

“Huh?”

“Smart, Funny, Sexy as hell...”

You looked a little taken aback;

“You think I’m sexy now?”

You actually saw Chris blush;

“I thought you were sexy then too...”

“Then why didn’t you ever ask me out or make a move?”

He looked down at the floor, kicking at a nonexistent patch on the smooth tiled;

“You were too smart for me... you would have just laughed and told me where to stick it... and it wouldn’t have been where I wanted to stick it...”

You didn’t know what to say so you found yourself standing there with your jaw moving up and down like a goldfish gasping for water. Chris cleared his throat as he ducked his head down and started towards the Service desk;

“I’ll grab your Father’s order...”

He rummaged in the box that sat on the desk before pulling out a ziplock bag containing a new set of gasket rings;

“I’ll put it on his account...”

“Thanks...” you paused for a moment, not sure what to say; “I guess I’ll see you around...”

Turning on your heel you made your way towards the large service bay doors that were still open, the cool night air hitting your bare legs and now making you regret not taking your Papa’s truck;

“Hey Doll!”

Chris’s voice startled you a little, stopping you in your tracks as you turned;

“Yeah?”

“You want a ride?” He nodded to the 8400R that sat in the workshop.

“Really? In that?”

He nodded;

“Sure, just let me lock up and grab the keys”

He left you stood waiting as he jogged to through to the showroom and locked the door, grabbing the keys as he came back and pressing the unlock button;

“Climb on up Doll’, there’s a jump seat just waiting for you”

You went to step up but immediately realised you couldn’t reach the handle, stretching to full reach and standing on the tiptoes of your western boots until you felt a warm body pressed to your back. As you watched Chris’s muscled arm reach up past you to release the handle you suddenly became aware of the heat pooling between your thighs;

“Umm, thanks...”

As you climbed the steep steps up into the cab you could feel Chris’s eyes working their way up your legs, realising that you were probably flashing him the crotch of your panties as you went. You settled onto the small ‘jump seat’ as he had called it, when in fact it was simply an extended arm rest, moments later Chris climbing up the steps and you couldn’t help but notice how his arms bulged as his biceps worked to lift his 6ft frame into the tractor. He smiled at you as he settled into the driver’s seat, starting the beast of a machine and watching your face as the massive engine rumbled into life;

“Wow...”

“Yeah, a sound pretty good, doesn’t she?”

He eased the hulk of tractor out of the building before applying the brake again, quickly jumping down and closing the service bay doors and setting the alarm before climbing back in. You were fully aware of the heat coming from his body as he slowly drove out of the sales lot, his firm denim clad thigh pressing against yours, the soft suspension making the cab bounce up and down every time it hit a small bump in the road.

“What do you think?”

He grinned at you as he made his way along the highway, watching as you looked over the dials and switches, biting your lip as you watched his strong hands grip the wheel;

“It’s amazing... I’ve never seen anything like it...”

“And the tractor?” he said with a smirk, causing you to playfully punch his arm

“Smart ass”

For a few moments you both just rode in silence, passing the sign for Pawhuska city limits and heading into the darkness of the prairies. The road started to get a little more uneven and with that the air ride seat came into its own, bouncing the pair of you up and down rhythmically. This also caused your titties to take on a life of their own, cursing the balcony style bra you had worn that did little to control them. Glancing out of the corner of your eye you could see Chris’s eyes were not trained on the road, instead were watching your chest move.

“So Chris...”

His eyes snapped back up to the road and he cleared his throat;

“Yeah?”

“You running the dealership now?”

“Uh-huh. The old man decided to call it quits a few years back and move him and Mom into Tulsa to be near my sisters and their kids” he cleared his throat again and shifted in the seat nervously; “And I hear you’re a designer now?”

You smiled to yourself, your Papa didn’t really understand what you did, he was all about produce and farming;

“An Architect”

“So like houses ‘n stuff?”

“Industrial buildings. I worked the mega dairy in Osage project”

You looked at Chris’s face to gauge his reaction, pleased by the impressed look on his face. You saw his eyes dart out of the window before he spoke;

“Oh, hold on...”

He slowed the tractor a little as he veered off the highway and onto the dirt track, but not quite slow enough as the movement of the cab had you sliding off the seat with a squeal. Slamming the brakes on Chris brought the vehicle to a stop, instantly out of his seat and pulling you to your feet from the crumpled heap you’d landed in.

“Are you ok?!”

As he asked he pulled you onto his knee, his hands brushing your hair from your face before grazing gently over your arms;

“You’re not hurt?”

Words were having trouble forming in your mind, the fact that you were now practically sat on his lap with his strong arms wrapped around you, close enough that you could smell his aftershave;

“I’m ok... I think...”

“You’d better sit on my lap for the rest of the ride... at least then you’ve got something to hold onto...”

You were sure he’d said that completely serious, yet you couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped from your mouth that seemed to morph into a snort halfway;

“Sorry... that just sounds like something you would have said in high school”

He didn’t answer you, instead the corners of his mouth curled into a slight smile as he reached around you and rested his hands on the wheel again, setting off down the bumpy track with you sitting on his knee.

Soon you were bouncing up and down so much from the motion of the tractor that you found you had to straddle both of his legs. This solved one problem but caused another... and that problem was pressing against your buttocks thought his jeans as you continued to bounce up and down on his lap from the rough track. You saw that Chris’s knuckles were starting to turn white where he was gripping the steering wheel so hard;

“You like sitting on Daddy’s lap?”

You froze. His words shot directly to your core and you had practically creamed your panties there and then; that was your kink and you now had to do something about it;

“Stop the tractor”

Chris braked, the massive vehicle coming to an abrupt stop that had you leaning forwards and bracing yourself on the steering wheel, your behind still firmly pressed against Chris’s crotch. From the fact that his dick had been trying to escape his jeans you could tell he had been thinking about more than just tractors. You held onto the wheel and looked over your shoulder, arching your back;

“Does Daddy like his Princess sitting on his lap?”

His hands immediately flew to your hips, pulling you down harder onto his lap as you slowly rocked your hips back, grinding your crotch against his;

“Fuck yes, Princess you’ve made Daddy so fucking hard. Did you enjoy your ride? Has bouncing up and down on his lap made you wet?”

He slid his hand around your hip, pulling your skirt up and cupping your mound through your panties, his fingers stroking the damp cotton against your flushed pussy. You watched his face over your shoulder as he rubbed at your lips, his work calloused fingers course against the soft cotton. He pulled the elastic to one side and you felt his rough skin slide through your wetness, spreading your juices up your slit until he sought out your clit and pressed firmly against it, moving his fingertip barely in a circle as you ground your hips against his hand.

“You enjoying that Princess?”

“Yes Daddy”

“Would you like more? Would you like Daddy’s fingers inside you?”

You could only moan at the thought, unable to pull coherent words together as Chris slid his fingers down your slit, stroking at your entrance before sliding two long digits inside you, stroking at your walls as his thumb started to rub against your clit. You found yourself riding his hand, moving your hips so that you created friction. The welcome heat was starting to pool in your stomach and you knew your orgasm was approaching, and apparently Chris could tell too;

“Oh Princess, I can feel your tight pussy gripping onto my fingers; you’re close aren’t you?”

“Yes Daddy... so close...”

When you felt him slide a third finger inside you knew you were done for, your body betraying you as you came hard against his hand, gripping onto the steering wheel as you screamed out his name. Finally he stilled his movements, letting you enjoy the euphoric high as the endorphins from your orgasm surged through your brain. Finally your body went slack and you rested back against Chris’s firm chest, your head falling against his shoulder as he turned his head and kissed you;

“Would my Princess like to taste herself?”

“Yes please Daddy”

He brought his hand up to your lips and you grasped his wrist, taking each of his fingers into your mouth as your tongue licked your slick juices from him, each one of his fingers making a lewd pop sound as you pulled his hand away to move onto the next. Finally you were done and kissed your cheek;

“Can you stand?”

“I think so”

“Then it’s time to take those panties off Princess”

On wobbly legs you stood in the cabin of the tractor, lifting your skirt until it was bunched around your waist before pulling your panties down, stepping out of them before Chris took them from you and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. He tapped the large steering wheel and grinned;

“Take a seat Princess”

You stepped between his legs and lifted your bottom until you were perched on the angled wheel, watching as he gently lifted your legs and set your feet on the seat either side of his hips;

“Daddy would like to see those titties now... Can he?”

Before he’d even finished you were yanking your t-shirt over your head before you palmed your breasts in your hands, pulling on the lace cups until both were free of their confines. Chris let out a low groan as he leant forwards and softly cupped them in his big rough hands;

“Oh Princess, you have the most beautiful titties I’ve ever seen”

He leant forwards and took one nipple between his lips, kissing gently before licking at the hardened teat. He switched to the other and did the same, groaning at the taste of your skin and the softness in his hands. Pulling his head back he gazed at them as he pushed your titties together before he buried his head between them and exhaled, his breath warm against your bare skin.

Finally he pulled his head back and grinned at you;

“Would Princess like a treat?”

You returned his smile;

“Yes please Daddy”

He leant back in the seat and shifted his hips forward;

“You can unwrap it if you like Princess”

Bracing your feet firmly on the seat you leant forwards, your fingers popping the button on his fly before slowly unzipping him, surprised to find him without underwear as his dick sprang free. Thick and meaty he was bigger than you had seen before, his shaft gnarled and veiny, a slight curve to it as it curled up to his stomach. You took him in your hand and ran the pad of your thumb over his slit, smoothing the clear liquid over his angry looking tip and making him groan;

“Please...”

You knew he was too far gone now; words no longer able to form on his lips as you leant further forward and took his dick into your mouth, your tongue working over the smooth tip before taking him as deep as you could. His hands flew to your head and he worked his fingers into your scalp as you bobbed up and down on his shaft, your lips only just able to stretch around his impressive girth.

You felt him shudder from your efforts, his moans getting louder until his hands rested on your shoulders and pulled you off him, his dick slipping free from your mouth and slapping wetly against his stomach;

“Daddy needs Princess’s pussy right now...”

His hands went behind you and gripped your buttocks, lifting you from the steering wheel and onto his lap, your knees either side of his hips. You found your hands on his wide shoulders, steadying yourself as he held his dick so you could position yourself over him, and then you sank down;

“FUCK! You’re huge!”

You threw your head back and groaned as he stretched you, his face buried in your neck as he kissed and sucked at your skin, his hands on your hips as he pulled you further down his shaft. When he finally bottomed out you were trembling in his arms, biting your lip as you slowly moved your hips in tiny circles, willing your body to relax. Chris could tell you were struggling to take him; his hands rested on your hips and stilled your movements;

“Just hold still for a moment Princess... Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good”

One hand stroked up and down your back as he cupped a breast in the other, lowering his lips to your hard nipple to kitten lick at it. Once you let out a sigh of pleasure he moved to the other one, his hands now resting against your sides as he pressed soft kisses up your chest and neck before catching your lips with his, kissing you deeply as he pulled you flush against his chest. You felt a flood of arousal seep onto your thighs and you knew you were ready.

Lifting your hips you pulled your lips away from Chris’s, grinning at him as you started to ride his dick, enjoying the delicious stretch each time you sank down onto him. Soon you were able to increase the speed, riding him hard, grinding your hips down onto him as skin met skin, the wet slapping sounds getting to the point where it could have been mistaken for the noise of running in flip flops.

You felt Chris slide his hand between your bodies, his fingers seeking out your clit and rubbing against it hard;

“Princess, can you come for Daddy?”

“Oh fuck... shit... Yes Daddy! I’m coming!”

His efforts sent you over the edge, your orgasm ripping through you as your back arched and you screamed in pleasure, gripping Chris’s dick so hard that he was finding it hard to hold back himself;

“Princess... fuck... Doll, I’m gonna come... what should I...?”

“Come inside me... I’m on the pill” you breathed out as you were still coming on his dick.

Chris pulled you hard down onto him as he thrust his hips upwards, filling you as his dick twitched inside you until he was spent. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you flush against his chest, kissing you gently as he leant back in the seat.

Finally as the air in the tractor cooled you shivered, aware that you were sat in a rather exposed position wearing pretty much nothing. Lifting yourself from Chris’s lap you moved around in the darkness until you found your t-shirt, adjusting your bra before pulling it on over your chilled skin. You watched as Chris tucked his softened dick into his jeans, shifting in the seat before he smiled at you;

“I should really be getting you back to your Father...”

He patted his leg and you sat on his thigh, giggling at the thought of what you’d just done.

The gravel track was just as rough as it had been before, but this time Chris was driving a little slower;

“That was pretty amazing Doll...”

You could feel yourself blushing; the low light in the tractor thankfully hiding most of it as you didn’t know what to say, letting Chris continue;

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing...” he trailed off

“Daddy Kink?” you asked as you pressed a kiss to his cheek

“Yeah... it’s not something the girls around these parts like... I guess you city girls are a bit more open minded”

You looked at him and smiled;

“Chris, I am a country girl... I just live in the city. I think you’ve just been going for the wrong type of girl... You know what they say; it’s always the quiet ones you’ve got to watch out for”

The rest of the journey back to your family’s farm went quickly, Chris pulling the tractor to a stop at the gate. He went to say something before a voice suddenly broke through the evening silence;

“Young Chris! How ya’ doing?”

Your father waved from the farmhouse porch, pushing himself to standing as he made his way down the steps and stood on the front lawn, looking down the bank to where you were parked;

“Its awful kind of you to bring my little Cherry Pit home... ‘specially in this fancy new Deere of yours”

Chris waved a quick salute to your father, calling out;

“It wasn’t a problem Sir! Happy to help a young Princess out”

You stood and grabbed the small packet of parts you’d gone to the dealership in the first place to collect, turning to face Chris before you climbed down the far side of the tractor. He whispered through a clenched jaw; “We’ll pick this up again” and winked at you.

Running up the lawn to where your Papa stood you waved as Chris drove off, feeling a pleasant ache between your legs before the evening breeze picked up and made you seek warmth inside your parent’s farmhouse.

“Was that the lovely young Chris I saw in that big tractor?” you mother called out from where she stood at the kitchen window

“Yes Mamma”

You slid into your seat at the dining table, now famished from all the energy you had exerted. You listened as your Mamma continued;

“He’s such a polite young man”

If only she knew. No, hold that thought; its better she didn’t know.

~*~

Two weeks later you were sat in your office, blueprints spread out in front of you on the drawing board as you stared at them, nursing the last of your take out coffee you’d got on your walk into work. There was a quiet knock at the door and you looked up, smiling at one of the interns that stood there;

“The meeting is about to start Ma’am”

“Thanks, I’ll be right there”

Dumping the coffee cup in the trash you straightened your shirt before you grabbed your notepad, eager to meet with the new client that had booked an appointment for a prospective multimillion dollar project.

Pushing in the door of the meeting room you greeted your colleagues and boss, before you spotted him standing by the window. Your boss’s voice was barely audible as you stared across the room;

“Ah fantastic here she is.... I’d like you to meet our newest client; Christopher Evans”

 

 

 

 


End file.
